Half-Blood
' Lycans '''are a second breed of Werewolves; an offspring of a human and a werewolf, but it has complete control it's own transformations.They are unlike the first breed in retaining their human intelligence & personalities while transformed and taking human form. Triggers Most lycans have a trigger that makes them trans form. For example, if a lycan is in human form and it gets to hyper, it will transform. Other triggers are: getting to angry, getting hurt, getting too much adrenaline, or to protect something or someone. When they die or get knock out, most of them turn back into human form. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Those with the werewolf gene still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have an higher body temperature then humans. Activating the curse is also painful. *Increased risk taking *Aberrant social behavior *Homicidal tendencies *Increased sexual desire *Rebelliousness and distrust of authority *Animal-like mannerisms such as growling Powers '''Shapeshifting:' It is explained that the older a lycan becomes in age, the more control they can exert over their transformation, to the point that they can change at will, possessing full mental control of their wolf form. Superhuman Strength: It should be noted that when i n their werewolf form they are stronger than when in human form, able to break through solid concrete walls, and seem to be stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under norma l circumstances. Their strength seems to be tied to their anger, becoming stronger the more they give into their rage. Superhuman Speed: Lycan can move supernaturally faster then both man and wolves. They are able to catch up to a moving car, and they are impossible to catch a glimpse of them. Superhuman Agility: Their agility is greater then humans, their able to can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. Also, they have the ability to run on four legs, allowing them to cross over distances at a fast rate, and they're able to land on their feet when falling from above. Superhuman Durability: '''Lycan's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. They can subsequently survive being hit by it head on without being seriously injured. '''Superhuman Senses: '''They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans and are also able to sense supernatural creatures in close proximity to themselves. '''Wallcrawling: Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. 'Healing Factor: '''Lycans also possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities. Their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. '''Claws and Fangs: '''Lycans also have access to powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and claws, making them deadly close-quarters combatants. Weakness '''Wolfsbane: '''Wolfsbane can kill lycans, cause them to change, or even heal them if used correctly. ' Lunar Cycle: '''When there is a full moon in the sky at night, lycans are driven to transform into their wolf-form for the entire duration of the full moon. Known Lycans 16 scott.jpg|Scott McCall Teen-wolf-mtv.png Teen wolf mtv episode 2 derek.jpg|Derek Hale Teen-wolf-derek-hale-011.jpg Category:Supernatural Category:Shapeshifters Category:Offsprings Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures